oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Glukkon
The Glukkons are one of the leading industrial races on Oddworld, the sheer scope of their might rendering all other "industrial" races subservient. One of their most infamous and powerful organizations is the Magog Cartel, the dominant industrial power on Oddworld. Not unlike the Mudokon race, Glukkons were once a spiritually orientated society. However, Glukkons began to dabble with black magic in an attempt to earn notoriety and respect from other native Oddworld races; this approach backfired horrifically, almost causing their extinction. This disaster led to the surviving Glukkons abandoning their spiritual ways and becoming an industrial species. Modern Glukkons have an innate distrust of magical and spiritual practices. Due to their decrepit physical state, the Glukkons have enlisted the aid of the Slig race to act as their security forces and personal lackeys. Glukkons are one of the main antagonistic forces in Abe's Oddysee, Abe's Exoddus, Munch's Oddysee and Soulstorm. Biology As a species, Glukkons belong to the Octigi family, which includes Gloktigi (huge, brutishly strong monsters) and Oktigi (squid-like mind-controlling parasites). Glukkons have bulbous heads, bioluminescent eyes, leathery/scaly skin and small, tube-like ears. Relative to most other tooth-bearing species on Oddworld, the Glukkons have very few teeth, having a total of just four incisors on their upper and lower jaws. However, these incisors are very large, and have gaps between them. Glukkons often vary in appearance between individuals. While a pink hue is quite common, Glukkon skin pigments have quite a wide variety, ranging from purple to green to brown. Glukkons have two long arms and two legs, but must utilize their arms for locomotion due to their extremely shrivelled legs. Their legs have been rendered in such a way due to their decreased physical activity, as well as their increasing reliance on technology and lesser species to carry out manual work on their behalf. Because their hands are used for walking (as well as concealed inside shoes), they rely on Sligs and other races to do all their work for them. To hide their pathetic-looking legs, they dress themselves in full-fitted suits with wide shoulders to give themselves a large, domineering silhouette. However in the upcoming game, Soulstorm, they have been redesigned and, although keeping their main bodily frame, their skin colour is now a light gray, their eyes no longer glow and they have more distinct looks to one another. As their name suggests, Glukkons are gluttonous carnivores, and will happily devour an entire species to extinction. Though it is still not known if the Glukkons actually consume the native species of Oddworld, since the consumers' identities are still unknown. History Centuries ago, the Glukkons were allies of the Mudokons. Like the Mudokons, the Glukkons were a proud, ancient race rich in spiritual heritage. They studied the occult and black arts, as well as other practices. At one point in time, the Glukkons and Mudokons lived together in peace and prosperity until the appearance of the Mudokon Moon. Shortly after the appearance of the moon, the Mudokons interpreted the phenomenon as a sign from their gods that declared them as the Chosen Race or the supreme species of Oddworld. The Schism and the Age of Alchemy Outraged by the Mudokons' declaration of self divinity, the Glukkons cut off their relations with them. This event marked the beginning of a period known as the Age of Alchemy, in which the Glukkons tried to disprove the Mudokon belief of being the supreme species. During the Age of Alchemy, the Glukkons formed their own isolated society, in which they spent their lives indoors and refused to see the sky and the accursed Mudokon Moon that disgraced them. During their long period of being hidden in the darkness, the Glukkons underwent a stage of evolution in which their eyes began to glow in dark environments. They also developed sensitivity to sunlight. During the schism, groups of Glukkons throughout Mudos began to show signs of hostility towards their former Mudokon friends. The Mudanchee tribe were among the groups that endured hostility from the Glukkons. The Glukkons that associated with Mudanchee declared a state of war against the Mudanchee for their self-zealous attitude. The Mudanchee however, perceived the act of the Glukkons as a sign of betrayal instead of an act of war. The war led to the possible extinction of the Mudanchee tribe as well as the neighboring Mudomo tribe. As time progressed, they gradually abandoned their spiritual ways and moved onto specializing in business and industry until they became one of Oddworld's most prominent industrial races. Rise of Glukkon Society and the Enslavement of the Mudokons As Glukkon society continued to flourish, the Mudokons started to work with the Glukkons in creating the forerunners of the products manufactured today. Over time, the Glukkons belittled and oppressed their Mudokon collaborators and eventually enslaved their former allies. During their enslavement, the majority of the Mudokon species forgot their long-treasured heritage. The structures that remained from the once proud Mudokon race are either abandoned, nearly intact while being reclaimed nature or desperately being maintained by the few Mudokons that still practice their ancient traditions. As the Glukkons continued to surpass their long-time rival, the Magog Cartel was formed to strengthen the foundation of their industrial wealth. To ensure an unchallenged reign over Oddworld, the Magog Cartel started to recruit Sligs into massive armies of law enforcement agents and security. With the Slig species as allies, the Glukkons used hostile force to reap Oddworld of its natural resources. Although ruled by a Queen, the Glukkon race had adopted a government system that functioned in a mix between fascism and a hierarchy. Recession and the Rise of the Mudokon Terrorist After enslaving the Mudokon race, the Magog Cartel had become an industrial juggernaut, with a majority of Oddworld's businesses controlled by Glukkons. One of the companies that stood out the most in Glukkon society was RuptureFarms, a food processing plant known for its wide variety of meat-based products under the management of Glukkon "Big Cheese", Molluck. During an unknown period of time, RuptureFarms entered what could be described as a recession as livestock began to grow scarce. In fears of bankruptcy, Molluck negotiated with his colleagues, claiming to have found an answer to the decline in livestock productivity. He proposed the use of Mudokons as a main ingredient in a new product known as Mudokon Pops, which was the first in a line of Mudokon-based products. However, a curious Mudokon floor waxer named Abe caught wind of the CEO's plan and managed to escape from RuptureFarms while liberating one fourth of the one hundred member Mudokon workforce in the process. Destruction of Rupture Farms After a period of time, the Mudokon terrorist known as Abe had returned and liberated all ninety nine of the factory's Mudokon employees. During his escape, he was apprehended by Slig security and taken to the meet Molluck in person. Moments before Abe's execution, a group of Mudokons came to the aid of the terrorist and freeing him; severely injuring the Big Cheese in the process. Following immediately after Abe's escape, Rupture Farms was destroyed by a mysterious Mudokon-made lightning storm. With the Glukkons main meat distribution source destroyed and 100 of their Mudokon Employees escaped, this caused a devastating blow to Glukkon economy. Liberation of Necrum and destruction of SoulStorm Brewery Not long after the destruction of Rupture farms, the Mudokons terrorist Abe, learned of Necrum, an ancient Mudokon tribal burial ground, from a trio of tormented spirits known as the Three Weirdos. The burial chambers were being dug up by greedy Glukkon Industrialists, who sought to use the bones to make SoulStorm Brew, as is revealed in the opening cutscene of Abe's Exoddus. To make matters worse, blinded Mudokon workers were being used to dig up the bones. The Weirdos pleaded with Abe to try and save the burial grounds so that the spirits could rest in peace. In response, Abe set off on a trek to try and save the burial grounds, with a group of Mudokon followers in-tow. Eventually, after crossing a vast desert, they reached the Glukkon establishment. Soon after, Abe discovered SoulStorm Brew, an addictive drink concoction that made anyone who drank it utterly addicted (coining the phrase "One is too many. A million is not enough."). Abe traveled to the Mudanchee and Mudomo burial vaults to free the spirits there and gain the power to heal Mudokons addicted to the foul brew. Abe moved on to FeeCo Depot, a major train station. From here he traveled to and shut down Bonewerkz and Slig Barracks, and eventually shut down FeeCo Depot itself. Abe was soon on his way to the infamous SoulStorm Brewery, where SoulStorm Brew was concocted. He sabotaged brew production by possessing various Glukkons and freeing Mudokons, and ultimately blew up the factory. On his own, Abe managed to liberate all three hundred Mudokons from the facility. Again, as you could imagine, this caused another devastating blow to the Glukkon economy. (More To Be Added) Wealth Levels Glukkons are a greedy and industrial race, and judge one another based on personal wealth and social status. This is seen with how Lulu is hated and disdained early in Munch's Oddysee, but is praised and respected after he becomes a rich and famous Glockstar. In Munch's Oddysee, there are 5 different levels of wealth among Glukkons, though it can be assumed that these levels do not necessarily apply to all Glukkons on Oddworld. *'Pud' - Relatively poor. Work lower class jobs, such as Meep farming. *'Chump' - Describable as the Glukkon "Middle Class". This caste contains jobs such as small business owners. Most notable is the nameless Glukkon who owns the Brewery that Abe must infiltrate in Abe's Exoddus. *'Wanna-Be' - Wealthy business owners. Aslik is most likely in this category. They try to imitate the style and clothing of other more successful business owners. Seen wearing small bluish-purple suits and smoking small cigars, they own medium-sized businesses. A prime example is the owner of Magog Motors. *'Big Cheese' - Large business owners. Contain the likes of Molluck, and Dripik. Wear large dark suits and usually smoke cigars. Among the ranks of Molluck and his buddies, is the owner of Splinterz Manufacturing Co., the largest tooth-pick factory on Oddworld. *'GlockStar' - Seen only twice. Owners of large monopolies or trust funds (or in Lulu's case, a massive charity). Wear large and extravagant glitter-encrusted suits with big gaudy hats and shiny sunglasses. The only self-made GlockStar seen thus far is Tex, the owner of Flub Fuels, a massive oil conglomerate. He wears a green suit, while Lulu wears a purple one. Despite being a part of the Glukkon social hierarchy, the rank of GlockStar exists mainly to improve one's ego in society. Holding the position of GlockStar is not often exploited in order to show signs of self reserve in the business world. You can find more detailed information here: The Oddworld Encyclopedia's article on Glukkons Notable Glukkons ,Vice President Aslik, and Director Phleg]] *Molluck - Status unknown (On trial or executed if found alive) *General Dripik - Presumed dead after possession at the Slig Barracks, however briefly seen in Munch's Oddysee *Brewmaster - Killed in the SoulStorm Brewery explosion *Director Phleg - Presumed dead after possession at Bonewerkz, but was in the "Lulu Fund Founded" movie. *Vice President Aslik - Killed after possession at FeeCo Depot *Lulu - Homeless *Tex - Status unknown. *Lady Margaret Queen of the Glukkons - Currently on Life Support (Good Ending of Munch's Oddysee) *3 Yet-to-name Glukkon Executives - Soulstorm Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee (First Appearance)'' *''Abe's Exoddus'' *''Munch's Oddysee'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' *''Munch's Oddysee HD'' *New 'n' Tasty *''Soulstorm'' Gallery Abe's Oddysee/''Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty'' File:GlukkonAnatomy.jpg|Glukkon Anatomy Glukkon_anatomy_concept.png|Anatomy concept art CAAO0011.jpg|Suit design, side profile concept Early_Concepts.png|Early concept art CAAO0012.jpg|Facial expressions concept File:Glukkon Jr.Executive.jpg|A Glukkon Junior Executive File:WannaBes.jpg|Three Wanna-Bes debating in a conference File:DripikAslikPhleg.jpg|The "Big Three" discussing the loss of the Fourth Member Glukkon_Priest_Concept_Steven_Olds2.png|Early glukkon concept Molluck_Concept_Steven_Olds2.png|Final suit concept ingamluk.png|Glukkon in-game (Exoddus) mygodmullockwhatchagonnadoboutit.png mygodmullockwhatchagonnadoboutit2.png Glukkon.png|Vector trace of the Glukkon decal GlukkonOutline.png|Outline vector of Glukkon decal Oddworld: Soulstorm SoulStorm Molluck.PNG|Concept art for Oddworld: Soulstorm, Molluck after the events in Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty. SoulStorm Glukkon1.PNG|Promotional image of the Glukkon in charge of FeeCo Depot. SoulStorm Glukkon2.PNG|Promotional image of the Glukkon in charge of Necrum Burial Grounds. SoulStorm Glukkon3.PNG|Promotional image of the Glukkon in charge of Soulstorm Brewery. SoulStorm StockgluckGuild.PNG|Promotional image of Oddworld: Soulstorm, showcasing the medal of the Stockgluck Guild. SoulStorm Ironchronos Temple.PNG|Promotional image of Oddworld: Soulstorm, showcasing the medal of the Ironchronos Temple. SoulStorm SealOfTheGrandLodgeDiggersGuild.PNG|Promotional image of Oddworld: Soulstorm, showcasing the medal of the Seal of the Grand Lodge Diggers Guild. SoulStorm RoyalSocietyAlchemicScience.PNG|Promotional image of Oddworld: Soulstorm, showcasing the medal of the Royal Society Alchemic Science. Category: Industrial Species Category:Octigi Category:Antagonists